Digimon Frontier Legendary warrior of Darkness
by star eyes pendulum dragon
Summary: After their adventure in the Tamers world and leaving their new family behind, Shadow and Grimdramon has entered the new world that splits between human and beast Digimon. There, Shadow gains a new power, which allows him to become a Digimon and where he meets Kari again. However, a Digimon of Light and Darkness lurks in the Darkness. Can Shadow save this world like he did before.


**Hello everyone, sorry that it took me this long to start this story, but I had things to do and watch the final Tri. It was cool and awesome, and most of all now knowing what happened to Davis and the others, but I'm a little disappointed that they couldn't be in the action as well. I hope that somehow that there'll be more Digimon and hope you guys tell me if you find out. Anyway enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Legendary spirits of Darkness and reunion of old loves.**

A portal appeared at night in a dessert area of a Digital World, with two figures coming out and landing on the ground on their feet. The figures are an 11-year-old Shadow and Grimdramon, only with Shadow having tears in his eyes, along with Grimdramon having a sad look. Shadow was wearing a black hoodie high collar jacket over a dark blue shirt, Black long jeans and Black shoes, Dark Blue Wristbands with metal on them, his goggles on his head and black fingerless gloves. Having come from the Tamers World left them heartbroken and sad to say goodbye to the friends and newly adopted family they left behind.

Shadow is mostly affected about Rika's family the most, having grown attached to them during his time there. The family also wanted to adopt Shadow as well, surprising the Dark Digidestined, and feeling happy as he finally had what he always wanted from the start. The same could be said about Grimdramon and Renamon, having a sibling like relationship during that time. Sadly, it wasn't meant to be as Shadow was force to seal their memories away about him and Grimdramon to keep them all from feeling sadness that could lead to something terrible. That decision still left Shadow upset at his choice, with Grimdramon understanding as well what his partner is going through.

Suddenly, they heard a sound of battle happen nearby, getting the attention of the Darkness users. Wanting to investigate, the two headed towards the sound until they stumble across an unexpected sight. What the two saw is three Digimon fighting against a Breakdramon. This three Digimon are known as AncientGreymon, AncientKazemon, and AncientSphinxmon: the Ancient Legendary Warriors of Fire, Wind, and Darkness.

These three Ancient Warriors were struggling a bit against Breakdramon, who showed no mercy to his enemies. Seeing as they need helped, Shadow and Grimdramon decided to join in as well, looking at each other and nodding each other. **"Darkness Breath!"** Grimdramon shouted out as he fired his breath attack, hitting Breakdramon on the head and causing a black explosion that caused damage.

Seeing this happened surprised the three Ancient Warriors, seeing a human and Digimon join in on the battle. Shadow went into his Dragon Form level 2 with the horns on his head, summoned his Dark Arm Blade in his right hand, before Shadow flew towards Breakdramon, slashing at his bodies very fast and causing very much damage. This only annoyed Breakdramon, seeing these new opponents as more enemies to destroy.

Seeing Breakdramon distracted, the three Ancient Warriors decided to attack as well for any openings, with all three of the unleashing a black, red and purple blast, while Shadow and Grimdramon unleashed a black blast, causing more damage to Breakdramon. The battle lasted for a while, until Shadow, Grimdramon, and the three Ancient Warriors then blasted Breakdramon away, winning the battle.

After the battle, the three Ancient Warriors looked to the Darkness users, only to see them walk off into another direction. AncientSphinxmon, on the other hand, felt something within the boy as he looked at him: a feeling of darkness like his own, and decided to follow them to investigate this matter.

After the battle, Shadow and Grimdramon found a place to rest in a forest, with Shadow sitting down away from Grimdramon this time. Grimdramon noticed this, and tried to cheer him. Grimdramon walked towards him, not liking how his partner is acting at the moment. "Come on Shadow, you can't stay like this forever." Grimdramon said to Shadow with a worried look, only for Shadow to turn away from him, hands holding on to his legs.

"Look Shadow, I know you miss your new family. I also miss Renamon too. Besides, we'll always remember them in our hearts." Grimdramon said positively to Shadow, only to have Shadow shed more tears at the mention of them. Seeing Shadow like this, Grimdramon turned sad and decided to give him his space for now, knowing he just made things worse for him.

'Rika... Mother... Grandma...' Shadow thought sadly to himself, missing his new family very much as his hands turned into claws. 'Kari... I wish you were here with me.' Shadow thought sadly, missing Kari the most in his life. Grimdramon looked from a distance; still sadden about his partner's predicament.

"Such a kind soul of Darkness..." a voice called out from nowhere, getting Shadow and Grimdramon's attention as they got into a battle stance, ready to fight. Coming towards them is AncientSphinxmon, who finally caught up to them. "What do you want?" Shadow asked cautiously, still having tears in his eyes. Grimdramon growled at AncientSphinxmon, keeping an eye on him.

"I was just curious about your kind soul that is similar to my own." AncientSphinxmon responded back to Shadow, confusing the Darkness users. "Similar..." Shadow said in confusion, until Grimdramon cut him off. "To your own?" Grimdramon finished for his partner, confused as well. "I see a gentle soul that uses the Darkness for good deeds." AncientSphinxmon replied to them, surprising the two even further.

Suddenly, AncientSphinxmon is covered in a bright light, until two statues appear in his place, heading towards Shadow as they entered his D-Power Digivice, surprising the Darkness users even further. Taking out his D-Power Digivice, Shadow and Grimdramon watch as the D-Power Digivice turned into a black and purple D-Tector. "Use these Spirits of Darkness to protect the innocent from evil." The voice of AncientSphinxmon called out from the D-Tector, surprising Shadow the most. Shadow then smiled a bit at his new gift, but still had tears in his eyes. Grimdramon smiled a bit as well, seeing his partner a little better.

Shadow then went back down to his knees and continued to cry, making Grimdramon lose his smile as he saw Shadow continue to cry. Grimdramon then went into a Dragon sleeping position as he decided to sleep, deciding to let Shadow continue with his grief. Shadow was crying his eyes out with a look of sadness on his face, before he used his right hand to bring out Kari's scarf, looking at it as tears left his eyes.

"Kari…I miss you so much. I wish you were here with me. I…want to tell you how I feel. I want to tell you all about Rika, mother and grandmother. Please, just let me see you one more time''. Shadow thought to himself as he continued to cry his eyes out, brining Kari's scarf close to his face, wanting to see Kari more than ever, needing her to help calm down.

However, suddenly Kari's scarf began to glow pink, getting Shadow's attention as he looked at it with tears in his eyes, before he stood up. Shadow then felt his own hand began to pull him to somewhere, getting Shadow confused and couldn't stop himself as he was sent off to wherever the scarf wants him to go, leaving Grimdramon alone. Soon Shadow was pulled back into the desert area where he and Grimdramon fought Breakdramon, only this time no one was there. Soon the glow disappeared with Shadow getting control of his body again.

Shadow however sensed something in the sky, making him look up to see a shooting star coming towards him, which Shadow leaped back to dodge, with the shooting star crashing onto the ground. Shadow walked towards the shooting star to what it was, only for his eyes to widen in complete shock to see that the shooting star was actually Kari! Kari now looked about 10-years-old, wearing a Pink dress **(Same one in the first movie)** a new hair clip that she used for her hair away in the front. "K…ari''. Shadow whispered to himself in shock to see Kari again, having never thought he would see her again.

Kari was knocked out cold, getting Shadow's shocked look to turn into a concern look. "Kari!''. Shadow said in fear at seeing Kari knocked out, but before he could run over to Kari, something landed behind him, getting Shadow to turn around to see an Anubismon. "Two humans, huh. Perfect. I can use these two as a shield against the human Digimon''. Anubismon said with a smirk on his face, planning to use Shadow and Kari as a shield. Shadow glared at the Digimon as he stood between him and Kari.

"You're not getting your hands on Kari''. Shadow said to the Mega Digimon as he prepared to attack, only for a light to appear in his cloak, getting Shadow and Anubismon to look at the glow in surprise. **"Use these Spirits to bring peace to the world''.** Shadow heard AncientSphinxmon's voice in the D-tector, getting Shadow to look confused, before he narrowed his eyes.

 **(Digimon Frontier Spirit Evolution scene)**

First shows the Spirit of Darkness being formed, before revealed on the D-Tector screen, with Shadow holding it in his left hand at the far right. Shadow brought his right hand out to the far left, before a single ring of Fractal Code surrounded his hand. Shadow then brought his right hand towards the D-Tector, scanning the Fractal Code. **"Execute!"** Shadow shouted as he finished scanning the code, before holding out his right hand as the Fractal Code starting to surround him. **"Spirit Evolution!"** Shadow finished as the Spirit of Darkness activated appeared behind him as he is surrounded by the Fractal Code.

Then shows Shadow face showing a helmet forming first on the Fractal Code. Then shows the arms being covered by armor gauntlets as well, along with the legs being formed as well. Soon, all the pieces formed to look like armor as they were brought towards Shadow as a screen box covered him. Soon, It shows an armoredDigimon in his place as he fell down to kneel on a pedestal, before rising up, bringing out swords from his gauntlets, slicing the air, before retracting them. **"Duskmon!"** The newly evolved Darkness Digimon said in a battle stance, ready for a fight.

 **(Music finish)**

Duskmon stood in Shadow's place, looking at himself in awe. "Amazing. I've become a Digimon. I've become Duskmon, Warrior of Darkness''. Duskmon called out in excitement at what is happing, holding his gauntlet hands out as the red swords came out, amazing Duskmon even more.

"So what if you turned into a Digimon, you're still weak''. Anubismon called out as he charged at Duskmon, who looked at the charging Digimon, before Duskmon leaped at Anubismon with both his swords out. The two Digimon clashed with Duskmon proving to be stronger then Anubismon as he struggled to hold off Duskmon's swords that would have cut him in half.

Both Digimon then jumped away from each other a few feet away and glared at each other. "This is amazing. I'm a Digimon and facing a Mega Level Digimon with ease. I wonder if…''. Duskmon thought to himself as he was amazed at how it felt like to be a Digimon, before he jumped into the air above Anubismon.

" **Deadly Gaze!''.** Duskmon called out as the eyes on his armor looked at Anubismon with Duskmon holding his gauntlets out, before he fired lasers from his eyes and gauntlets, striking Anubismon and sending him to the ground in pain as he felt his energy drained. "Damn…it''. Anubismon said to himself in pain as he had his eyes closed, before he got back up from the ground with Duskmon landing on the ground, glaring at Anubismon.

However, both Digimon didn't noticed Kari beginning to wake up. Kari opened her eyes to see the night sky, before she got up from lying down and shook her head. "Oww, what hit me?''. Kari said to herself in confusion at what has happened to her as she stood up from the ground, looking around the area that she was in, before she saw Duskmon and Anubismon, with Duskmon's back to her, making Kari widen her eyes.

"Digimon! Then that means…I'm in the Digital world''. Kari said to herself in shock at seeing the two Digimon, along with thinking she was in her Digital World, which Duskmon heard her and looked over his right shoulder to see Kari awake.

"Kari…''. Duskmon thought to himself, feeling happiness to see Kari again and to hear her voice, before he turned back to face Anubismon. Duskmon then jumped into the air with his swords out. "It's time to end this once and for all! **Lunar Plasma!''.** Duskmon called out as he used his swords to create a red moon in the sky.

"I will not lose! **Amemit!''.** Anubismon called out as a portal appeared behind him and a black demonic beast appeared from the portal and charged at the red moon, which shattered with Duskmon charging at the demonic beast.

Duskmon and the Demonic beast clashed, with Duskmon going past the beast by using his swords to destroy it, sending beams at the ground as Duskmon destroyed the beast, before he charged at Anubismon, who couldn't move fast enough and was cut in half as Duskmon stopped in front of him and sliced him in two. Anubismon that turned black as a fractal code appeared around him.

" **It's time for the Darkness to remove this creature of evil!''.** Duskmon called out as he looked at Anubismon, holding his right monster hand out, with the hand opening to show his D-Tector. **"Fractal Code, Digitize!''.** Duskmon called out as he swiped his D-tector to absorb the Fractal Code, with Anubismon disappearing, with Duskmon closing his monster hand as he was finished absorbing the fractal code. "Bye-bye, Jackal!''. Duskmon said to the now gone Anubismon.

Duskmon stood victors as he looked up at the sky, before he turned to look at Kari, who took a step back at seeing the Digimon's focus on her now. "K-''. Duskmon started to say to Kari, when suddenly the ground split open under Kari from the power of Anubismon's attack, making Kari scream as she fell. Duskmon's eyes widen at what he saw, before the fractal code appeared around him, before it disappeared to reveal Shadow.

"KARI!" Shadow shouted out as he dived down the ground to the falling Kari. Shadow dived down the air to catch up with Kari, before he went into his Dragon 3 form with his eyes now glowing purple and teeth now fangs. Shadow flapped his wings as he went faster to catch up with Kari.

Kari was still falling with her looking up, but then see saw something heading towards her, making Kari focus her eyes to see what was coming for her, only for her eyes to widen when she saw that it was Shadow coming towards her. "Sha…dow…''. Kari whispered to herself in disbelief to see that it was the child of Darkness coming to save her, having thought she would never see him again.

Kari held out her left hand, which Shadow grabbed with his right claw, before Shadow pulled Kari to him and held her in a bride style, with his left claw under Kari's legs and right claw on Kari's back, while Kari had her hands on Shadow's shoulders. "Shadow…?''. Kari said in disbelief to see the boy she loves again, who was smiling at her.

"You okay''. Shadow asked Kari if she was alright, feeling happiness to finally see Kari again, who blushed at Shadow's smile. "I'm fine''. Kari said to Shadow as she smiled at him, feeling happiness in her again for finally seeing Shadow again. "Hold on tight. We're going for a ride''. Shadow said to Kari as he focused on flying out, flying past falling rocks and quickly using his tail to smash some rocks or head-butt them, smashing them to pieces, while Kari watched in awe as Shadow fought to get them to safety.

Soon Shadow fly out and into the night sky with Kari still in his hands. Shadow then flew down to the ground and landed on his feet, before he gently put Kari down. Kari looked at Shadow with a still surprised look, while Shadow just had a smile on his face. Shadow then kneed on the ground, before he wrapped his arms around Kari and hugged her, making Kari blush bright red at Shadow's actions. "S-S-S-Shadow! What are you do-''. Kari called out in surprised at the sudden action, before she felt Shadow's body shake and Shadow sniffle, making Kari look to see what was wrong, before her eyes widen at what she saw.

Shadow was…crying!

Kari had widen eyes at seeing Shadow was crying, not used to it since Shadow isn't the type of person to cry in the open. "Shadow. What's wrong, what happened''. Kari asked the Child of Darkness with a concerned look on her face as she wrapped her arms around Shadow's neck and hugged him back. Shadow continued to cry on Kari's shoulder with his eyes closed, letting his sorrow out as he couldn't hold it back anymore. "Kari…I was adopted by a family''. Shadow whispered to the child of Light, making Kari widen her eyes at what Shadow said.

"I…had a mother…a sister…a grandma…they're gone now…I met them…in another world…but I had to leave them''. Shadow said to Kari as he continued to cry, telling her what happed to him. Kari still had widen eyes as she let what Shadow sink in and now understood why he was crying. Shadow was missing his new family very much and was crying because he thought he would never see them again. "Its okay, Shadow. You'll see your family again someday. I know you will, because you make the impossible, possible''. Kari said to Shadow with genital eyes as she let Shadow continue to cry on him, while rubbing Shadow's back to help him calm down.

Shadow continued to cry on Kari as he let his emotions out. Shadow's sadness of never seeing his adopted family again and that he finally has Kari back with him again after 2 years. "Kari…I've…missed you''. Shadow said to Kari as he continued to cry, wanting to tell Kari how he felt, making Kari smile, while Kari's checks turned red. "I've missed you too, Shadow. I always dreamed about you every night''. Kari said to Shadow, still hugging him and telling him that she has missed him. Shadow continued to cry on Kari as he started to calm down, but he then remembered something he saw at a TV show in the Tamers world about Kari.

He remembered at the end of Adventure 2 show, he saw the TV Kari have a son, which made Shadow feel heartbroken at the thought of losing Kari to someone else. Shadow knew it was selfish, but he didn't want anyone else have Kari. He wanted to spend his future with Kari and not let someone else take her away from him. He wanted to tell Kari how he felt about her and not risk the chances of losing her to someone else. He wanted to take care of Kari, love her, have a family with her and marry her, so seeing her, even if it was a TV show version of her marry someone else and have a child, really hurt him.

"Kari…I-''. Shadow struggled to say as he let go of Kari to look her in the eye, getting Kari confused at Shadow's actions. "When I first met you…I thought you were the most beautiful girl I have ever met. There was something about you that was different then all the other girls I met. There was…some kind of light that takes away someone's hatred. My hatred disappeared when I first looked into your eyes and was replaced by this weird feeling in my chest. It grew when I got to know you better and how kind you were, calling me a friend and treating me like a friend. My feelings never changed, even though it's been a long time since we last saw each other''. Shadow said to Kari, telling her how he feels, making Kari widen her eyes as she started to figure out what Shadow was saying.

"I…wanted to keep you safe during our adventure together because of my feelings for you. When you left the Digital world and I stayed, I thought you'd be better off without me and find happiness with someone. But during my adventure, I saw something that made me realized that I didn't want to lose you to someone else. I know it's selfish of me to think that, but I didn't want to let someone else have you. I now know what my feelings are for you''. Shadow started to explain to Kari about his feelings and how he feels for her.

"For a Long time. I've loved you''. Shadow said to Kari nervously as he looked down at the ground with his checks red, while Kari had widen eyes and mouth open in shock. "I wanted to tell you how I felt. I understand that you don't feel that way for me, but I just couldn't take it without telling you how I feel. Kari, I love you''. Shadow said to Kari without looking at her, with his checks still red.

It was silent as Shadow waited for Kari's response, with Shadow starting to think he messed up, but then he felt Kari's hands on his checks, making him look up to see Kari's smiling face with her checks red. "I love you too''. Kari said to Shadow with happiness in her voice, before she leaned forward and claimed Shadow's lips in a deep and loving kiss, making Shadow widen his eyes in shock, before tears started going down his face as he kissed Kari back with his arms wrapping around her.

Shadow and Kari continued to kiss for a whole minute, before Kari pulled away with both Digidestined blushing, but smiling at each other. "You…really felt that way for me. Why''. Shadow asked the child of Light on why she chooses to love him, getting Kari to smile.

"Your kind, brave, strong, willing to fight to protect us, cute and never give up. Those are the things that made me fall in love with you. You fought to protect me from Myotismon, kind to the others when they didn't trust you, took care of me when I was sick and saved both worlds from Apocalymon. There's some many things about you that I love, which is why I waited for you. Waited for a chance to tell you how I felt, because I love you and want to spend my life with you forever''. Kari said to Shadow with a bright smile and checks red, before she kissed Shadow on the lips, making him widen his eyes, before he kissed Kari back.

The kiss lasted for a few minutes, before Kari pulled away to look at Shadow, with both Digidestined smiling at each other. Both Digidestined then hugged each other, happy and glad to be together again after so long.

* * *

 **(With Grimdramon)**

Grimdramon yawned as he woke up from his nap. Grimdramon stretched himself out to get back to business, before he looked around, but widen his eyes when he saw that Shadow wasn't with him. "Damn it! Where'd Shadow go now?''. Grimdramon said to himself as he spread his wings and took off in the air to search for his partner. However, before he could start the search, he heard an explosion that was close, getting Grimdramon's attention as he flew over to see who caused the explosion.

Grimdramon flew at a steady pace, before he arrived at his destination. It was a barren wasteland, with two Digimon in the area, with one standing above the other Digimon, who was hurt and on the ground. Grimdramon saw that the Digimon on the ground was an Ophanimon, who was hurt and armor was damaged, while the Digimon standing above Ophanimon was a NeoMyotismon. The NeoMyotismon was smirking evilly at the Ophanimon, who tried to stand, but couldn't, making Grimdramon growl at seeing this, being reminded how Myotismon punished Gatomon.

"Come now, don't be difficult. What's the harm of being my slave that serves to pleasure me and be my future bride''. The NeoMyotismon said to the fallen Ophanimon, which Grimdramon noticed the lust in his voice. The Ophanimon glared at NeoMyotismon. "I won't be anyone's slave as long as I live. I'll never be your bride ever. I won't be a slave of a monster that kills innocent Digimon''. The Ophanimon said to the NeoMotismon, showing no fear to the superior Digimon.

NeoMyotismon continued to smirk at Ophanimon. "Then maybe I should give you a taste of the pleasure that I can give you''. The NeoMyotismon said to Ophanimon with a smirk as he got on his knees and turned Ophanimon around to face him, making Ophanimon gasp in fear at what NeoMyotismon will do to her. Grimdramon growled in disgust at what he was seeing and decided enough was enough. "Get your filthy claws off her!''. Grimdramon shouted out as he charged at NeoMyotismon with energy covering him.

 **Grimdramon Wrap Digivole too…Shroudryumon!**

The energy disappeared to reveal Shroudryumon in Grimdramon's place as he continued flying at NeoMyotismon and then punched NeoMyotismon in the face, causing major pain and sending NeoMyotismon away from the fallen Ophanimon. Shoudryumon landed on his feet, before he kneeled down to look at Ophanimon. "Are you alright''. Shroudryumon asked the Ophanimon if she was alright, but Ophanimon just backed away from Shroudryumon a bit.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you''. Shroudryumon said to Ophanimon with a smile as he held his right claw out to her. Ophanimon looked at the claw, before she looked back at Shroudryumon and saw his reassuring smiling face. Ophanimon brought her left hand up, hesitating for a bit, before she placed her hand in Shroudryumon's claw. Shroudryumon then pulled Ophanimon to her feel, but Ophanimon stumbled a bit and was about to collapsed on the ground.

However Shroudryumon glowed black for a second, before he shrunk down to being a little taller than Ophanimon's height and caught her in his claws with Ophanimon's body pressing against Shroudryumon's body. "Ahh''. Ophanimon whispered in surprise at what just happened with her head against Shroudryumon's chest, before she pulled away to look at Shroudryumon's face, who was still smiling reassuring.

"You alright. You almost collapsed there''. Shroudryumon asked the Ophanimon with a smile, who just continued to stare at Shroudryumon as her checks started to turn red. However, she saw NeoMyotismon jump into the air behind Shroudryumon with his right claw out to strike Shroudryumon from behind. "Look out!''. Ophanimon shouted out in concern for Shroudryumon, who just looked over the corner of his right eye, before his tail slammed into NeoMyotismon's face, making the vampire Digimon gasp in pain as he was sent away from Shroudryumon.

"Give me a moment''. Shroudryumon said to Ophanimon, before his claws left her as he turned around, leaving Ophanimon to star at his back with her hands together and her checks red. NeoMyotismon got up from the ground and roared at Shroudryumon. "You'll pay for interfering with me! Die!''. NeoMyotismon called out as he unleashed a black energy blast from his mouth, heading towards Shroudryumon, who stood still with his arms crossed.

"How pathetic!''. Shroudryumon shouted out as he held his claws out to the sides as the Dragon face on his chest gathered energy, before he fired a black energy stream at NeoMyotismon's attack, easily surpassing it and hitting NeoMyotismon straight on, destroying him with the vampire Digimon screaming as he was destroyed.

Ophanimon watched with wide eyes of shock at what she just witnessed. This unknown, handsome, Dragon Digimon defeated the Digimon that she couldn't defeat, even with all her power. This was too much for Ophanimon, so she fainted from the shock. Shroudryumon looked behind himself to see Ophanimon lying down on the ground, before he sighed to himself. "She must have fainted. Guess I should take her back to rest''. Shroudryumon said to himself as he figured that he couldn't leave her here alone.

Shroudryumon then went and picked up Ophanimon bride style, before he spread his wings and took flight.

* * *

 **(With Shadow and Kari)**

Shadow and Kari were currently back at the forest that Shadow and Grimdramon were gonna spend the night, with Kari asleep against a tree with Shadow's cloak wrapped around her to keep her warm, with a small camp fire in front of her as well, while Shadow was looking up at the sky, while leaning against a tree against Kari with his arms crossed, waiting for Grimdramon. After the whole crying, Shadow took Kari back to this forest to rest up since it's late and wanted her to sleep, while he kept watch.

Shadow then looked back at Kari and watched her sleep, seeing that she has grown more beautiful and now has a hair clip in her hair. Shadow's checks turned a little red as he kept looking at Kari, before he looked down at the ground. "Why did Kari have to be so beautiful? I can barely keep myself from looking at her''. Shadow thought to himself as he was finding it hard to not look at Kari.

Shadow's thoughts then went to how Kari entered this world. "How did Kari even get here? I mean, her Digivice couldn't have done this, and what will Tai say when he finds out that Kari's gone''. Shadow thought to himself, thinking about how Kari entered this world since he doesn't think Kari has the power to travel to another world.

However, a shadow then went over the area, making Shadow look up to see Shroudryumon flying down with Ophanimon in his claws. "Whose that Digimon''. Shadow asked his partner on who the mysterious Digimon is, just as Shroudryumon landed. "Don't know. I didn't learn her name when she was awake. I brought her here to rest and find out later''. Shroudryumon replied to Shadow as he placed Ophanimon on the ground, before he sat down with his arms crossed.

However, Shroudryumon then looked and saw Kari, before he looked back at Shadow. "How is Kari here in this world''. Shroudryumon asked his partner on how the Digidestined of Light is here, wondering how she came to this world. "I don't know, but I'm glad she's here''. Shadow replied to his partner as he looked at Kari and smiled at her. Shroudryumon smiled when he saw Shadow smile, before he looked down at Ophanimon and waited for her to wake up, with Shadow doing the same as he watched Kari.

* * *

 **And done! Man that took long, anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'll work on my other Digimon stories soon.**


End file.
